Ian Harmer
by chestirewolf
Summary: the world of magic has been twisted into a new way... the world of dark-reapers, star-floras and mere mortals has came to the light through the eyes of a very special young man, Ian Harmer, who is a dark-reaper not only one star-flora, but two... Can Ian survive the underground races? Or will the secrets of Rosewall City shallow him whole? Or lose his mind completely?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm driving to school, like any other 17 year old dark-reaper. Thinking about what I am going to do after school this afternoon.

"What you thinking about," asked Liz.

"What we going to do after school," I replied back.

"Are we going to the race today," Lilia asked.

"You bet we are," as soon as I said that, I sped up to school.

When I roll up, everyone's eyes shot towards me. I am not like all the normal people. There are humans and then there are dark-reapers. Dark-reapers are humans with humanoid/robotic-like souls that walks with their dark-reapers, and transforms into vehicles and weapons, called star-floras. Liz and Lilia are my star-floras. Most dark-reapers have one star-floras, I am the only one who has two of them. To make things worse I'm the only one in my family to have a star-flora. So that gives me the title of the freak.

As soon as I found a great spot to stop, I see a teenage girl walking towards me. I jump off my baby blue motorcycle, which turned into two orbs of blue light, and appeared right next to me as Liz and Lilia, with their baby blue skin, short light blue hair, and their dark blue dresses.

"Are you Ian, Liz, and Lilia Harmer," said the girl. This girl was a short haired brunette with blue eyes, a violet shirt with a yellow flower patterns, and a purple skirt.

"Yes, we are," I replied.

"My name is Maria Stevenson. I am the student body president of the juniors. I got your schedule here. You have math first. It is all the down the main hall to the right. You have same lunch, english, history, and cooking with me, so you can sit with me. Have a good first day," she says walking.

I stare at her as she walks away, thinking how could she walk up to me, knowing I'm a freak.

"I think she's pretty. You should ask her out," says Lilia, smiling as I was watching Maria walk away.

"Oh, shut up, Lilia," I replied. They both start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Math was ok. Mr. Cole was cool. He didn't make us stand in front of the room and introduce are selves. We sat down at three empty chairs at a table that had only one person there. He was a strawy kid, with short black hair. We didn't say anything to each other the all block. The bell rang, and I went to my next english. Maria saw us, and beckon us to come over sit with her.

"So, how was your first block," she asked

"It was ok," says Liz and Lilia.

"Boring," I said.

"Well it about to get more boring before lunch," said Maria.

It got a lot boring in english, but it was more bearable with Maria there. Lilia kept passing notes to me saying,

Are you going to ask her out or what?

_ I wanted to killed her by the end of class. I had to try as hard as I can just hide them from Maria._

_ "Come on. Time for lunch," Maria said._

_ "Good. Ian must be starving. He eats like crazy," says Liz._

_ "Hey, I do not eat that much," I compline._

_ "Oh, yeah. Then why did mom entrust Liz with your lunch money," Lilia replies back._

_ Maria laughs._

_ "Don't laugh. It only encourages her," I said._

_ Then with all that said, we finally went to lunch. We sat at the farthest table with the kid from math class._

_ "Hey, Jason. Not going to eat your sloppy joe," Maria ask him._

_ "Hey, sis. No not really," said Jason, "Your in my math right. Your names are Ian, Liz, and Lilia, right," he said, pointing at each before finishing._

_ "Yes," I said as I was sitting down. We all talked during lunch and we barely ate. Then we left Jason to go to class. History and Food went by so fast it was already time to go home._

_ "Bye. See you tomorrow," Maria called as she is running to her car._

_"K, see ya,"_

_ Liz and Lilia transforms back into the baby blue motorcycle and I jump on and drove off._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mom, Dad, we head going out," I called, as Liz and Lilia transforms into the motorcycle.

"Ok, I want you to be home by one," Mom replied.

I hop on and drove off.

"Do you want us to switch to cover mode," Liz asked me.

"Yeah, that would be best. Do we have my helmet and the entree money," I asked.

"Yes," says Lilia.

"All right, lets pull over then," I said.

We pull over and got ready. Liz and Lilia change their color to black and I put on my helmet, it wasn't special or anything. Then we set off to the Rosewall city underground races.

When we got there people stared cause I am new in the races, someone new to put bets on. I went to the manger and pay him the entree fee.

"Alright. What your name, man," he asked.

"Mystery-cycle," I told him, the name was Lilia idea, she thought it was a funny name.

"Ok," he put my name up on the board for the other racer to see, "The starting line is over there," he point over to some cars.

I thanked him and drove to the starting line. I drove up beside a black 2009 Corvette Stingray. I to admit it was sweet looking. Then I a female walk out to the middle of the road and said, "Gentlemen start your engines."

Everyone' s vehicles roared to life.

"Get ready. Set," she raise your arms, "GOOO!"

Everyone was off and I was felt stunned for a moment, then took off. I was in last, but that was ok. I caught up only to find that halve of the competition was gone. It is now down to Bruno Lombardi, Junji Yamaha, Delta, and me. I sped up to them to find that Bruno and Junji teaming up against Delta, who was in that corvette from earlier. That made me mad, they were trying to beat up on that nice car.

"Liz, get me commutation with Delta," I said.

"Got commutation," Liz told me.

"Can you hear me, Delta," I asked.

"What do you want? I am kind busy at the moment," he answered.

"Lets team up," I said.

"Why should I," he says.

"Cause that car of yours does not deserve to be all beaten up," I replied.

"Ok," he says, "Do you have a plan?"

"Nope, I just wing it," I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I drove pass Junji and maintained a good distance in front of him to perform my attack.

"Liz, Lilia. Are you ready to flip," I said to them.

"YEAH!" Lilia says first.

"No," Liz says.

"Well, get ready cause we're flipping now," I jerked back, as Liz and Lilia bounces up.

We are flipping in the air. CRASH! We land on Junji's car, it spins uncontrollable. We drive off Junji car as fast as we can, and we sped up to caught up to help Delta. We see Bruno's car full of bullet holes on the side of the road and we find Delta up the road, parked. We pulled up to his car. He rolls his window a little, and holds his hand out with card. I take the card.

"Its my business card," he says, "Keep it, you might need one day."

"Ok," I said.

"Go and finish the race, and collect the prize money," Delta said, driving off.

"Hey, Liz. Do you know what was all that about," asked Lilia.

"I don't know. Hey, Ian. I think we should finish the race and get back home. It is past curfew," says Liz.

"What time is it?" I yelled.

"It is one forty-five," Lilia replies.

"We got to finish this race," I said, as we took off.

We made it back to the finish line and collect our prize. Then left to go home. By time we got back, all the lights were off. I creeped back in the home. Then all of a sudden the lights flashes on. Everyone jumps out.

"Happy Birthday, Ian, Liz and Lilia!"

We totally forgot our own birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were shocked. We forgot our birthday. Everyone from the orphanage came out to celebrate, even Eddy came out of his room, he's new here at the orphanage. Mom and Dad, they own their orphanage. So we got a lot kids around. I put the prize money in a donation jar on the counter and follow everyone to the kitchen.

Mom had bake a beautiful chocolate cake with vanilla icing. As Mom was cutting the cake, the doorbell rings.

"That must be them," Dad says.

"Who is it," Liz asks.

When this girl walked around the corner, my face went very red. It was Maria was here with her bother and father. Liz and Lilia hugged Maria, while I stared horrified. The girl, that I just meet yesterday and have a crush on. What was my parents thinking. I got up awkwardly and hugged Maria.

"What are you doing here," I asked awkwardly.

"Your Mom invented us when where on the phone and discussing your classes," she replies, "Oh! This is my dad."

"Hi. I'm Melta," said her dad.

"Hello," the first thing I noticed about that he was big. The second thing I noticed were his muscles, that looked like it by just lift a finger it would rip his shirt off.

"Come in to the kitchen," my mother calls from kitchen.

We all headed to the so the party can start. We had cake. Then Mom started telling everyone about when we were babies, we always got into trouble and the girls would alway blame it on me. Then when the party over, Maria pulled me to the side.

"Ian, I know that we just meet and everything, but I was wonder with you would go out with me," she asked.

I was stunned.

"Well, say yes, you idiot," Lilia says, coming out of nowhere, with Liz.

"His answer is yes," says Liz.

"I can answer myself you know. And of course I will go out with you," I said.

"Finally, I have been trying to get him to ask you out all day yesterday," says Lilia.

"Well, I better be going now. I don't want to be left behind," Maria says smiling, kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

We watched Maria and her family leave. Then we went to the kitchen and found Mom and Dad waiting for us.

"Come sit down, children," Dad said, he had such sadness in his voice.

"Your father and I have decided it was time to tell you, where you truly come from," Mom says.

"What do you mean Mom?" I asked.

"What we mean is that you are all adopted


End file.
